emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
1985
1985 was Emmerdale's fourteenth year in production and this year saw the transmission of the 1000th episode and the departure of the shows creator Kevin Laffan from the scriptwriting team. We first saw Kathy and Nick Bates this year, the children of Caroline Bates, and the debut of Terence Turner, Alan's wayward son. Pat Sugden found out she was pregnant again this year. *8 January, Joe Sugden was keen to stop Jack wrecking the family. *10 January, the Woolpack had a new attraction and Amos was not happy. *15 January, Annie was running out of patience with jack and Pat was not ready to leave the farm. *17 January, Jackie Merrick was thinking of marriage. *22 January, Jack claimed his affair with Karen was over for good. *24 January, Joe was ready to leave for France again and Annie had to face the family crisis alone again. *29 January, Mr Wilks returned from abroad. *31 January, Mrs Bates decided she'd had enough of Turner when he organised a banquet. *5 February, Amos Brearly was determined to become president of the Horticultural Society but Seth was prepared to stop him. *7 February, Jackie was ready to settle down with Alison and the family smelt wedding bells. *12 February, Sandie was ready to quit her job at Hotten Market. *14 February, On Valentines Day Jack and Jackie found their days did not go according to plan and found they were both in trouble. *19 February, Jack and Jackie fell out but Jack put it right. *21 February, The day of the winner of the Horticultural Society had arrived and Amos and Seth battled it out. *26 February, As Emmerdale Farm's finances were in trouble, Mr Wilks lent a hand but had to take Jack Sugden on. *28 February, Tom Merrick came back to Beckindale after his time in jail and was determined to stay. *5 March, Tom Merrick arrived at Emmerdale keen to see Pat. *7 March, Jackie and Alison ran into relationship difficulties. *12 March, Jack had enough of Tom and their arguments lead to a massive fight in cow slurry of which Pat had to stop. *14 March, Walter returned to the Woolpack. Seth has a surprise for him and Amos. *19 March, Jackie wanted to leave Alison but didn't know if he had the courage to tell her. *21 March, Rev Hinton was in financial difficulties at the church and Amos was convinced he could raise more than Mr WIlks. *26 March, Alan Turner was keen to break into politics and Seth wanted to stop him. *28 March, Jackie was in trouble with Jack over money again and Matt lent a helping hand. *2 April, Jack and Pat put their marriage to rights. He made her a promise. *4 April, Alan Turner was adamant he would beat Seth Armstrong in the role as village councillor. *9 April, Turner made a drunken pass at Mrs Bates after mixing whisky with sherry, Jack heard news of Karen Moore and Pat was still suspicious he had feelings for her. At Emmerdale Farm she confronted him over it and said it will be a long time before she can trust him again. *11 April, Jackie Merrick was not pulling his weight at Emmerdale Farm and Jack had enough. Meanwhile there were discussions to build an animal metarnity unit at Emmerdale Farm. Matt Skilbeck put the idea forward. Annie gave Jack a pap talk on how to handle Jackie saying he was the same at his age as was Joe. *16 April, After a night out while riding home on his motorbike Jackie was accidentally knocked off it by Turner driving his Landrover. *18 April, Jackie was left fighting for his life in hospital. *23 April, Seth Armstrong opened up the NY Estates Social Club and made Turner unwelcome there. *25 April, Jack Sugden made Tom Merrick feel unwelcome at Emmerdale. *2 May, Terence Turner, Alan's wayward 20 year old son turned up in Beckindale. *7 May, Emmerdale was determined to buy more stock. Jack Sugden came up with an answer. *May, Tom Merrick was persuaded to look after Emmerdale while Jack and Pat kept a vigil at Jackie's bedside. In the end friction between Tom and Jack reached a head and they had a fight in the cowpat. *21 May, Emmerdale and NY Estates were at battle again at Market Day. *18 June, At the village fete Seth Armstrong lets his donkey loose. *2 July, Terence Turner became a hated man in Beckindale but Sandie was not one of them. *October, Pat Sugden announced that she was pregnant again at 40. *December, Terence Turner left Beckindale. He claimed the village annoyed him. Category:Emmerdale years in brief. Category:1985